


If I could tell her

by leafiest_groves



Series: ☆ 𝓟𝓙𝓞/𝓗𝓞𝓞 𝓛𝓮𝓼𝓫𝓲𝓪𝓷𝓼 ☆ [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Useless Lesbians, but nobody writes it :(, it gets resolved tho don't worry, soft, this fandom needs more fem!jercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafiest_groves/pseuds/leafiest_groves
Summary: La Douleur Exquisite: The pain of loving something you cannot have.Alternatively, a reality Pandorika confronts every time she looks across the table.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: ☆ 𝓟𝓙𝓞/𝓗𝓞𝓞 𝓛𝓮𝓼𝓫𝓲𝓪𝓷𝓼 ☆ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903603
Kudos: 21





	If I could tell her

It's enrapturing, the way Jeanette makes her feel. She can hardly convince herself that this heart-stopping creature even exists. But the comfortable lull of their conversation stops when Jeanette tilts her head to laugh, with her palm over her lips to stop the slew of giggles that escape softly nonetheless.

Pandorika's eyes are drawn to the slender column of Jeanette's neck, which has escaped the confines of their uniform's high collar for once. The unbuttoned blouse allows a peek into the skin an inch or so under her collarbones, and the flush that burns across Jeanette's cheeks has spread to her neck, leaving Pandorika to idly wonder if it makes it's way down Jeanette's chest as well.

There is a yearning in how she looks at her, eyelids at half mast while her gaze tracks over one of her best friends.

It occurs to Pandorika then - in typical reckless fashion - that she should tell Jeanette this. However, all she can manage to say in a mumble is "You look like a Barbie today, Jen."

One cannot blame Pandorika too much for this thought process, though the blame for the bluntness of this statement falls squarely on her shoulders.

Jeanette's features are certainly eye-catching. Blondes with blue eyes and pouty lips aren't rare, but those electric, doll-like eyes are unique to Jeanette. So is the scar that on her lip, still somehow lending character to her face, like the thin marring line where a bullet had grazed her scalp. Jeanette's rolled up skirt is high enough for Pandorika to see where the lace at the top of her low stockings clings to the skin of her thighs, high enough for the breeze to play games with Pandorika's imagination, but not too high to fix quickly before someone notices.

Jeanette simply chalks up the bluntness of the half-compliment to Pandorika's personality, unaware of the tumult in her mind.

"Thanks, I guess?" comes the reply, and Pandorika is left to regret her tendency for running her mouth. 

"C'mon pouláki, you know what I meant." 

The affectionate nickname rolls off her tongue easily, leaving her to think back to when it had first stuck in companionable silence, as the lull takes over the quiet study room.

* * *

_"Oh, what are you afraid of?"_

_Jeanette's disgruntled voice follows. " A lot of things, apparently you plan on testing that suit by jumping off a cliff."_

_Lia Valdez is a by nature a woman of science, and oftentimes cannot be swayed by what some people would consider common sense, if only in the name of discovery._

_"Festus is looking out for me! I don't know **what** you think is gonna happen sparky, but I'll be fine, I just know it." _

_"Forgive me for not trusting him with your life. I'm gonna be on watch too, whether you like it or not." Jeanette huffs. Admittedly, the heights at Oakland hills were not nearly as dangerous as the heights Lia could have chosen, the motivator for the choice being the constant updrafts. She pulls the windbreaker tight to herself to break the chill in the early morning air, eyeing Lia's latest invention dubiously. An arm wraps itself around her shoulders, and Pandorika's voice is a small comfort._

_"Relax pouláki, you of all people know that she knows what she's doing. You already said you'd catch her, so chill._ _"_

_"Pouláki?" Jeanette stumbles over the unfamiliar word, looking to Pandorika for an explanation, which takes a moment too long to arrive. Pandorika flushes, it had just sort of...slipped out. Pretty much everyone called Jeanette 'sparky' or 'airhead'. Mentally, Pandorika referred to her much more fondly, and it was unintentional, her brain and mouth didn't catch up with each other fast enough to keep her from saying it._

_"Birdie." A "Huh?", follows the abrupt answer, and Pandorika sighs before following it up. "Pouláki. It uh, it means birdie."_

_A quick grin spreads over Jeanette's face at that. "Birdie, huh? I kinda like that actually. Definitely better than airhead."_

_Pandorika is sure she might faint from just how dizzy with relief she is._

* * *

Jeanette's tugged her pen between her lips, chewing on it thoughtfully while looking over the book she's picked up recently. It is _distracting_ , and Pandorika feels the sudden urge to slap herself. Her nails are tapping on the table, clacking against the wood while she stares at Jeanette. They're meant to whisper, and even though they haven't exactly been following that rule up until now, Jeanette leans impossibly close to her to whisper, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Pandora's mind scrambles for an excuse, settling on the slightly smudged state of Jeanette's lipgloss and her unbuttoned blouse. 

"You're all messed up, c'mere, let me fix it." she chokes out in a whisper of her own.

Jeanette pulls back slightly, and Pandorika almost regrets it, but works quickly to settle everything back in place. Her right thumb ever-so-slightly grazes over the corners of Jeanette's lips, her left hand steadying her by holding her chin. She gestures for Jeanette to stand, and walks over to her. Despite being absolutely certain that Jeanette could hear her thudding heart, her slightly shaky fingers come up to fumble with the buttons on Jeanette's blouse, tugging at the fabric to straighten it out over the warm curve of Jeanette's chest, which, much to Pandora's surprise, has a rapid heartbeat beating through to her fingers.

"Y'know, you might as well fix my skirt while you're at it, I'm pretty sure someone's gonna yell at me if they see I rolled it up." Jeanette says, the lilt that is normally in her voice is gone, replaced by a low, husky whisper that makes Pandorika's knees shake as she wonders it was intentional.

Pandorika swallows as she undoes the rolled up fabric, watch the lace-topped stockings gradually disappear under the hemline as it slowly gets lower and lower. She _cannot_ meet Jeanette's expectant gaze while she does it. Once the pretty blue plaid skirt is back to it's original length, Pandorika's hands finally leave the soft heat along Jeanette's waist and hipbones. She runs a hand over the creases that have unraveled onto Jeanette's thighs, smoothing out the fabric while the give of muscle and soft skin are separated from her hands only by fabric.

Jeanette seems perturbed somehow, but the building tension in the room comes to a head when she finally grumbles "Oh for the love of-" and pulls Pandorika between her thighs. She's managed to hoist herself up onto the table, and looks Pandorika in the eyes. Pandorika is frozen, her hands still on Jeanette. Jeanette's hands, meanwhile, are resting on Pandorika's shaking shoulders, and she leans closer once more to whisper "I thought you liked blondes in blue? I let you put your hands all over me and you didn't even do _anything."_

Pandorika stares right back into Jeanette's resolute gaze, and soon enough, the books on the table are shoved aside, and the skirt makes it's way onto the hardwood floor beneath them. 

Blondes in blue are downright _edible_ , but Pandorika finds that she prefers them out of their clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more of this pairing, and I have a soft spot for it, so here we are. I tried to keep their genderbent names thematically relevant/similar in meaning to their original names.
> 
> Jeanette: "God is gracious." A play on Juno begrudgingly allowing a child of her husband's infidelity to live - in an oddly twisted way, it makes her seem like a good mother.
> 
> Pandorika: A diminutive of Pandora, which means "All gifted." The connotation to the Pandora of myth is that of a destroyer, a woman who unleashed evil onto the world, which is similar enough to "Perseus" to be allowed. (Has the added benefit of allowing the nickname "dory", which I'm sure the bearer of this name would love.)
> 
> I might very well add onto this story depending on the reception it gets, though that is up to my audience really. As always, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~ Love, Leafy
> 
> .....
> 
> *looks around*
> 
> im so sorry but I just get dumbass top vibes from pandorika
> 
> don't kill me


End file.
